


Returned to Sender

by Mr_Soul953



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Soul953/pseuds/Mr_Soul953
Summary: Una chance para remediar todo, para ver el verdadero "happy end" de aquellos que no pudieron ser salvados.La Esperanza podrá no sólo dar una chance más sí no... Evitarlo todo.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo día había comenzado para Naegi Makoto.

Hoy era un día especial, porque mañana iniciaría un nuevo momento en su vida.

Regresamos hace dos semanas, cuando su hermana, Naegi Komaru, lo sorprendió con una carta que anunciaba que había sido aceptado en la Academia Pico de Esperanza como el Estudiante "Afortunado" Definitivo.

La Academia Pico de Esperanza era una institución encargada de educar a personas que era un hecho que iban a sobresalir en su talento, he de ahí porque eran llamados "Estudiante X Talento Definitivo".

Ahora, sí desde que la carta había llegado pasaron dos semanas... ¿Dónde estaba Naegi Makoto ahora?

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—Huum... ¿Hace cuánto que no vengo aquí? —se preguntó a sí mismo mirando el estanque del parque recordando que la última vez que estuvo aquí, no había tantos patos.

Desde temprano, Makoto vino al parque con la idea de calmar un poco sus nervios sobre el día que le esperaba mañana. Es decir, iba a entrar a la que era considerada como la mejor institución de educación en todo el mundo.

No sólo eso, también la pregunta de "¿por qué él?" carcomía su mente, es decir, no era más que alguien promedio.

—Pues mira, yo creo que llevo 75 años sin ver este lugar —reclamó ligeramente una voz que parecía alterada con autotune.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién es?

El chico miró de izquierda a derecha, sin éxito en encontrar la fuente de aquella voz.

—¡Aquí abajo cabeza de antena!

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, sacó a Naegi Makoto de la realidad misma.

Vió a un oso de peluche sentado, de un lado era de un blanco puro, ojo normal y una sonrisa común de todo oso teddy. Del otro lado... Era de un azul brillante con algunas sombras púrpuras, un ojo formado por una línea fina, afilada y que brillaba con una luz verde alternando en azul.

—E-esto... ¿Es una mala broma sobre osos? —preguntó a la nada mientras tomaba al oso y lo levantaba con ambas manos.

—¡No soy un oso ni una mala broma, soy Makoto Naegi!

—¡Buaaah!

Makoto dejó caer al oso mientras se lanzaba detrás de una banca y tomaba una rama del suelo como arma. En un inicio creía que tenía un micrófono dentro, pero cuando lo levantó, habló y movió ligeramente la cabeza, dejó de creerlo.

—¿Qué forma es esa de tratarte?... Oh, eso no sonó bien —ambos no apartaban la mirada del otro, uno temblando ligeramente y pues... El otro era un oso de peluche—. Mira, cálmate. Siéntate en la banca, escúchame y le encontrarás sentido a ésto.

El futuro Estudiante Afortunado no estaba seguro sobre si creer en las palabras de su autoproclamado "yo", con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad por sus nervios en cuanto a mañana y la repentina aparición del oso, realmente no encontraba nada más razonable en tal situación aleatoria.

Sin una mejor salida, Naegi suspiró y se sentó de nueva cuenta intentando mantener el control.

—Buena elección, ahora, si me permites...

Con un gesto algo tierno, el peluche parlante extendió sus brazos pidiéndole a Naegi que lo pusiera en el barandal de la banca.

Cuando lo hizo, una voz falsa surgió de su inexistente garganta y comenzó a contar lo que era.

—Makoto Naegi, esto es difícil de creer, pero yo soy tú... De un tiempo muy lejano.

La sonrisa de Makoto se mantuvo mientras creía haber escuchado mal.

—«Oh bueno, sólo era... ¡¿Qué?!» ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Eres algo así como... u-un-?!

—Sep, un viajero del tiempo. Y te preguntarás, "si él soy yo, ¿por qué es un oso parlante?". ¡Yo te tengo la respuesta! Cuando mi final natural llegó, la fundación en la trabajaba guardó mis memorias a petición de que hicieran ésto.

—¿Fundación? ¿A qué te refieres con que "hicieran esto"? ¿A mandarte al pasado o volvert-"cough", volvernos un oso?

—A que me hicieran un oso por supuesto, con la tecnología que la Fundación del Futuro tenía en esa época, era fácil. Lo de viajar en el tiempo llegó 15 años después.

—Sigo sin entender algo, ¿qué es esa Fundación del Futuro?

Un breve, pero gélido silencio, cubrió a ambos en un instante. La verdad, o sus restos, iban a ser contados antes de tiempo y así se podía abrir una chance a evitar todo.

—"Sigh", te seré honesto. Partes de mi memoria estaban dañadas incluso antes de ser pasadas a esto, no recuerdo ningún nombre, ninguno. También hay información que olvidé de plano, lo siento, pero hay unas cosillas que tendré que contar al tanteo.

—Está bien, tranquilo —ahí estaba, la sonrisa que el Makoto-oso buscaba ver. Eso era suficiente para saber que no se había equivocado.

—Empezaré por... lo que le ocurrió a la clase superior.

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—¿Investigaste a nuestros compañeros?

—¡Por supuesto, Junko-chan! Sólo tendríamos que repasarlo un poco.

—Ah sí, claaaaro~

Entrando en un corto pánico, la jovencita de cabello negro y cortó comenzó a leer la lista.

—Veamos... Maizono Sayaka, la Estudiante Idol Definitiva.

—Paso.

—Togami Byakuya, el Estudiante Heredero Definitivo.

—Ah, ese tipo... Aburridoooo~

—E-eh... Naegi Makoto, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo elegido este año.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de talento es ese?

—Parece ser que ganó una especie de lotería... Fuera de eso, no encuentro nada más.

—Hmmm.. bah, como sea. Prosigue.

—Ishimaru Kiyotaka, el Estudiante Prefecto Definitivo. También lo apodan como "brújula moral definitiva".

—Bueno, eso podría ser un ligero problema... ¡Bah! ¡Sigue siendo aburrido!

... ... ...  
... ... ...

Durante casi una hora y media, Makoto había escuchado con atención a su otro yo que clamaba haber viajado en el tiempo.

Si en un inicio era difícil el asimilar a un oso parlante, entonces ahora lo era más.

¿El evento más desesperanzador en la historia de la humanidad? ¿Juego de asesinatos? ¿La Fundación del Futuro trabajaba por el bien de la Esperanza? ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

—Es difícil de creer, pero todo eso es verdad. Todo ejecutado por una Mente Maestra.

Aún había algo que el chico Naegi quería saber, tal vez era inútil, pero rogaba que eso siguiera allí.

—Esta tal " Mente Maestra"... ¿No puedes récordar quién era?

—No quisiera nada más, créeme. Pero no recuerdo ningún nombre, sólo las acciones que ocurrieron.

—"Sigh"...

Parecía que toda la energía de Makoto había sido drenada.

En menos de un día, las cosas que terribles que venían en el futuro eran de su conocimiento por una versión bizarra de él mismo mientras la ansía, los nervios y una ligera angustia por el día de mañana continuaban, ahora revolviendo incluso su estómago.

—¿Sabés por qué viajé? —pregunto de la nada el oso.

—¿Eh? ¿No sería para arreglar todo?

—Jujuju, no me voy a meter en detalles, pero alterar el pasado no puede cambiar un futuro ya hecho. Lo único que eso causaría sería un futuro separado del otro.

—¿Entonces por qué viajaste? ¿Qué eso no arreglaría nada de tu futuro?

—Bueno... —si tuviera lagrimales, el oso estuviera agotándolos en este momento. Había esperado mucho por esto—. Quiero un verdadero final feliz, para todos. Incluso puede que le tenga rencor a la Mente Maestra, pero nadie, ¡y cuándo digo "nadie"! Va a morir. Será un verdadero "happy end" para todos.

—... tenemos la chance en mano.

—¿Tenemos?

—Síí, d-digo, ¿no estaría de más ayuda, verdad?

Ahora era definitivo. Tal vez el envejecido Makoto-oso y sus memorias no podrían hacer mucho, pero con su "yo" de aquel tiempo antes de la tragedia, había una verdadera oportunidad de evitar todo.

—Ju, ¡sabía que podía contar contigo! —como si el tono no fuera suficiente para remarcar la sincera felicidad, el oso saltó y abrazó a Naegi lo mejor que pudo—. Esto conllevará mucho pero al final valdrá toda la pena.

—¡Si podemos evitar lo que decías, entonces así será! —exclamó Makoto con un entusiasmo algo revuelto, eso por no saber la identidad de la persona detrás de todo.

—Mira chico, no por esto debes desconfiar de quiénes conozcas apartir de ahora.

—Tienes razón, nisiquiera sé quiénes son aún. Todos son sólo... Personas con quién me gustaría llevarme bien y pasar buenos días.

—¡Así se habla! ¿Sabes? Talvez podríamos mirar un poco sobre tus compañeros. Una buena primera impresión siempre es bienvenida.

—Jeje. ¿Puedes comer? Sería buenos hacerlo mientras tomamos algo dulce.


	2. Letter I: Who Failed The Most?

Prólogo  
Cold Inside

El reloj marcaba las 10:36 PM.  
Como un chasquido, el día se había acabado en un santiamén.

—... ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —esta pregunta fue hecha por un casi somnoliento Naegi Makoto. Estaba agotado, pero los nervios no le dejarían conciliar el anhelado sueño.

—No lo llamaría dormir, si no reponer mí batería... Pero supongo que sí, no puedo.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama un momento después. Necesitaban hablar mejor sobre que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Puede que tuvieran una tarde agradable después del repentino encuentro en aquel parque, pero eso no eliminaba el miedo de ambos. El de Naegi Makoto sobre que algo así ocurriera y del oso de volver a pasar por todo eso que sus memorias albergaban.

—Yo no sé... "Sigh", estoy decidido sobre que hacer pero aún me pregunto, ¿qué cosa puedo hacer? No tengo un verdadero talento definitivo que me apoye o algo así siquiera...

—Sí, pensé eso antes de hacer este viaje. Tal vez haya olvidado cosas, pero si algo no olvidé es el "porque" recurrí a ti.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El Makoto-oso abrió su "estómago" dejando ver una pantalla que mostraba dos líneas dirigiéndose a una especie de cubo.

—Verás, tal vez no puedas considerar tu suerte como algún talento o algo anormal aunque tengas el título del Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo —para el oso, era como leer un libro. Recordaba bien la ingenuidad, amabilidad y modestia que Naegi Manito poseía en este tiempo—. Eso es cuento de otro momento, el asunto es que la Mente Maestra acabó siendo un conjunto de tres talentos definitivos.

—¡¿Tres talentos?!

—¡Makoto, deja dormír! —ese gritó pertenecía a Naegi Komaru. Makoto había olvidado que sólo él seguía despierto en la casa.

—"Cough", sip, tres. El talento por el cual entró a la academia sólo era su fachada aunque en el pasado realmente era sincero. Olvidé cual era el 3er talento, pero sé que con él pudo corromper a más de una persona e idear su plan.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era el segundo talento?

—... Análisis. Era el o la Estudiante Analista Definitivo, eso le permitía predecir las acciones de las personas, como se sentían y los respuestas a ciertos actos, incluso estar siempre un paso delante de aquellos que le perseguían. Imagina darle eso a una persona inestable.

—Todo lo que hizo, ¿fue por eso? ¿Por tener tres talentos?

—Básicamente. Le dio una visión aburrida del mundo, de la vida, y sólo cierta emoción le daba sentido a sus acciones, emoción que sólo la tragedia que causó podía darle.

—¿La emoción era sufrimiento?

—No... La Desesperación.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Makoto.   
Esto no sonaba bien. Tres talentos, uno de ellos permitiéndole estar un paso delante y predecir las acciones, ¿cómo algo tan banal llamado suerte podía contrarrestar eso?

—Ahora, mira atentamente la pantalla, ¿ves esa línea azul y la línea verde que se dirigen al cubo amarillo? —el Makoto-oso señaló directamente a su estómago.

—Si... ¿A qué viene?

—La línea azul representa a una persona común con sus acciones ya predecidas por la Mente Maestra, la línea verde te representa a ti —en este punto de la plática, el oso tenía un sombrero de graduado—. Presta atención a lo que está por suceder.

Ambas líneas empezaron yendo bien, siguiendo un trazo lento pero de un momento a otro y sin haber avanzando casi nada, la línea verde se desvió, dió vueltas, incluso evitó su colisión con el cubo.

—... No entiendo.

—Naegi Makoto, tu título como Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo no es sólo de decoración. Tus acciones, tu forma de ser, incluso esa suerte tan ambigua que dices tener, evitan que la Mente Maestra pueda analizar algunas de tus acciones y forma de pensar. Con eso, todos los talentos que posee quedan en jaque —el oso sonaba feliz, y si bien la mente del afortunado no se creía tal cosa, se había relajado un poco—. Los muchachos de la Fundación del Futuro le llamaron "counter definitivo".

Parte 1

Aquí estaba, frente a la Academia Pico de Esperanza.   
Con dar un paso adelante, una nueva etapa comenzaría en la vida de Naegi.

—«¿Estás seguro que pasas desapercibido?»

—《101% seguro》—la voz del oso sonaba en los oídos del chico afortunado. Al parecer esta mañana había cambiado su forma y se había convertido en un pin adherido a la chaqueta de Makoto.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

Justo al dar un paso lleno de esperanza hacia su nueva etapa...

"¡Thump!"  
Algo impactó contra él dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

—《Vaya, esa no la vi venir》

El Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo cayó inconsciente por una mala jugada de su suerte, o eso quería pensar.

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—¡Vámooos! ¡Llegaremos tarde Muku-nee y será por tu culpa!

—S-sí~

Ikusaba Mukuro y Enoshima Junko, hermana mayor, hermana menor.

Habían decidido ir a pie hasta la entrada cuando le dijeron al chófer de la limusina que las dejara una cuadra más adelante, posteriormente Junko le dio la orden de traer su equipaje esta misma tarde, ya que ambas comenzarían a vivir en los dormitorios que la academia ofrecía.

—¿Junko-chan, tienes algo listo para hoy? —preguntó Mukuro con un rostro carente de toda expresión humana.

—Nah. Sería muy brusco hacer algo en un momento como este, es sólo el primer día, ¿sabes? No hagas preguntas inútiles, mi querida hermana antisocial.

—Lo siento...

El resto del camino lo continuaron en silencio hasta la entrada a las instalaciones de la academia donde pudieron ver la silueta de un chico no muy alto, con un logo algo raro en la capucha de su chaqueta y un peculiar pico sobresaliente del resto de su cabello, un "ahoge" por así decirlo.

En una fracción de segundo, escucharon un alboroto que provenía desde la parte sur.

—¿Qué es eso?

Unos momentos después, vieron como otro joven cargado de ropa y un montón de rastas muy pronunciadas lanzaba a un lado al chico que rápidamente identificaron como Naegi Makoto.

"¡Thump!"

—Oh.  
—Oh.

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—¡Oh, vamos viejo! ¡¿No puedes dejarme tranquilo en mi primer día?!

—¡No te persigo a ti cara de puercoespin, estoy huyendo de ella! ¡¡¡No tengo idea de qué quiere!!!

Una persecución de tres personas estaba en acción en la parte sur de la banqueta que rodeaba la academia, los participantes eran un joven con cabello tipo rastas que se pronunciaba llamativamente, un muchacho rubio con algunas pecas, no muy alto y con un traje casi de negocios y por último a una jovencita con cabello de un tono rubio pálido y con piel como porcelana de la más fina.

Ellos eran Hagakure Yasuhiro, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko y Sonia Nevermind, estos últimos siendo estudiantes de la Clase 77-B.

—¡Whoooaaa! Ya casi... ¡Llego!

En el último momento de la persecución, Yasuhiro perdió el equilibrio, avanzó un poco más y sintió como pasaba a llevarse un peso extra con el antes de impactar en un pilar de hormigón.

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—«... ¿Qué... me golpeó?»

—《Entraste y pisaste un cubito de hielo》

—«¡¿Enserio?!»

—《Estaba jugando. Abre los ojos, la última vez teníamos compañia》

Lentamente Naegi volvió en sí.  
Se encontró acostado en los ladrillos de hormigón en la entrada a la vez que sentía algo picando su nuca.

—Heeeey, ¿estás vivo?

Se levantó con algo de dificultad esperando a que la vista se le aclarara y la cabeza dejase de darle vueltas.

Cuando los efectos del golpe, pasaron al cabo de unos segundos, vió claramente a un joven estrellado en un pilar, a dos chicas mirando a desde la distancia (una conteniendo la risa), a un chico corto corriendo hacia el edificio principal y por último a Sonia picando su nuca con una rama.

—Uuhh... ¿Qué pasó?

—Upupupu, fue algo digno del primer día de clases —una de las dos chicas mirando a la distancia se acercó, ahora ya nisiquera intentaba contener su risa o picardía. También le seguía aquella chica con un cabello negro a la altura de la nuca de estilo bob, unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, ojos azules totalmente fríos y un expresión que congelaba, neutral sería la manera correcta de describir.

—Ese tipo chocó contigo, después fue a dar contra la pared —explico Sonia—. Estuvimos esperando señales de que despertarias así que cuando lo hiciste envié a Kuzuryu por nuestra enfermera estrella.

—¡Muchas gracias por eso! Lo siento, no me he presentado — el niño se había puesto de pie sin tambalearse sólo para extender su mano en forma de saludo—. Naegi Makoto, mucho gusto.

—Sonia Nevermind, clase 77-B. El gusto es mío Makoto.

—¡Aquí, Enoshima Junko! —sin que nadie se lo pidiera, la chica que reía se presentó.

—Hagakure... —todos voltearon a ver al estrellado—. Y-Yasuhiro...

Detrás de Enoshima, Naegi notó a la única persona que no se había presentado.

—¿Ella...?

—¿Uh? Ah, ella es mi decepcionante hermana gemela, Ikusaba Mukuro.

—No sabía que la gran modelo, Junko Enoshima, tenía una hermana gemela —esa fue Sonia. Algo andaba mal.   
Lo de Sonia era algo dicho sólo para ignorar eso último que se mencionó sobre Ikusaba, así que la chica Nevermind creía que lo mejor era hacer de oídos sordos.

Lástima que el muchacho a su lado no conocía esa palabra.

—¿Por qué decepcionante?

—Es que-

—Hup, silencio Muku-nee, yo le digo  
—en un parpadeo Junko tono una pose imitando a un maestro que rápidamente se rompió—. Duuh, ¡¿qué no la ves?!

Naegi miró fijamente hacia una Mukuro que estaba claramente señalada por Enoshima como si quisiera resaltar algo.  
El joven afortunado parpadeó una vez, luego dos, después tres y así. En ningún momento algo cambió para él.

—Yo la veo como una persona normal, no entiendo a que te refieres con decepcionante, Enoshima-san.

Así, las palabras se fueron. Hagakure estaba inconsciente todavía, Sonia no quería intervenir en algo así, Mukuro sólo estaba rígida y Junko ocultando su desconcierto.

En el pasado cuando se presentó a alguien y hacía mención de Ikusaba como su "decepcionante" hermana, o lo dejaban pasar o estaban de acuerdo solo por el título que Enoshima cargaba. 

—¡Hey, Sonia-san!

Desde el interior del edificio, dos personas surgieron. El chico rubio de antes y una joven que resaltaba por una venda en su pierna y muchas más en su cuerpo, ¿qué le había pasado?.

—Oh, Fuyuhiko, regresaste con Mikan.

—"Pew", sólo el primer día y pasa esto.

—Mmm, disculpa, ¿quiénes son? —Naegi preguntó.

—Oh vaya, ¿dónde están mis modales? Makoto, el es Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu nuestro Yakuza Definitivo y heredero del clan Kuzuryu. Ella es Tsukimi Mikan, la Enfermera Definitiva.

Una bombilla se encendió en la mente del chico Naegi.

—¿La llamaste para que revisara a Hagakure-san?

—Uuh, bueno... —Sonia mordió ligeramente su labio, no quiera admitir que se había olvidado de él  
—. En un inicio era porque no despertabas, pero supongo que ya estás bien.

—Sip, así es.

—¿E-estás seguro? —pregunto Tsukimi en una voz apenas audible  
—. F-fue un golpe feo...

—Estoy bien, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte Mikan-san.

—Oye Romeo, tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida en poco, ¿cómo te vas a llevar al puercoespin? —reclamó Junko.

Makoto entró en pánico. Como si fuera lo más normal, fue corriendo hacia Hagakure e hizo su mejor intento para recargarlo sobre su hombro.  
Se tambaleaban un poco, pero sería suficiente para llegar hasta el gimnasio y que después alguien lo revisara.

—Mikan-san, ¿crees poder revisarlo después de la ceremonia?

—Uhm... S-supongo que sí.

—Je, muchas gracias nuevamente.

De esa forma, Makoto se llevó a Yasuhiro dentro del edificio. Poco después se pudo ver como el chico con cabello excéntrico andó por sí mismo algo lento.

Sonia, Mikan y Fuyuhiko no tenían ningún asunto más allí. Se retiraron a algún lugar cerca de la fuente dejando sólo a Mukuro y Junko en la entrada.

—Que tipo tan raro.

—...

—¿Debería considerarlo un bache?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Viste ese pin de osito? ¡Se parece a Monokuma, y me encanta!

—¿Eh?...

Parte 2

Después de la ceremonia de bienvenida en el gimnasio por parte del director, Kirigiri Jin, la clase 78 se dirigió a su aula asignada con un lapso de 15 minutos para explorar un poco.

En el gimnasio, se encontró con una persona de su pasado, Maizono Sayaka.  
Makoto siempre la había considerado alguien carismática, y vaya que era así. Sólo esos momentos en el gimnasio y ya se había visto acompañada de otras dos chicas, Oogami Sakura y Asahina Aoi.

Naegi había decidido recorrer los pasillos mirando de un lado a otro, sólo para matar el tiempo.   
Hubiera querido hablar con Maizono pero ella había sido arrastrada por Aoi y Sakura para explorar la piscina y la cafetería.  
En el camino se encontró más de una vez con algún compañero, pero mejor se alejó o pasó sin decir una palabra, no por querer parecer distante, sólo no quería molestar.

—«Oye... La luz del pin a estado titilitando todo el rato, ¿estás bien?»

—《Estoy viendo que puedo obtener desde aquí, pero no tengo el mejor ángulo. Tal vez algo más práctico pueda ayudar》

—«¿Qué tienes en mente?»

—《¿Unas gafas?》

—¿No fuiste quién se cayó esta mañana en la entrada? —una voz femenina y a la vez discreta preguntó repentinamente.

—《Bueno, mejor me apago un rato》

Naegi buscó la fuente de la voz. 

Al encontrarla, pudo ver a una chica con cabello lila opaco, un poco más alta que él y vestida curiosamente.  
Su chaqueta púrpura, guantes negros e incluso la falda oscura a la altura de la rodilla encajaban a la perfección con su tono discreto, y aunque Naegi no había encontrado algo respecto de su talento cuando revisaba sobre sus compañeros, pensaba que todo eso podría estar asociado.

—S-sí, jeje. Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto —como a todas las personas del día de hoy, extendió su mano en forma de un saludo amistoso.

—Hmmm...

El chico sintió que la mirada se clavó en su ser, como si mirara hasta su alma.

"Ring!" "Ring!"

—Vayamos al aula antes de que Kizakura-sensei se emborrache.

—《Je, te salvó la campana》

—«¿No te habías apagado?»

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—Bien, bien. "Hip", algunos ya se conocerán, pero es necesario que se presenten, digan sus talentos y bla, bla... —Kizakura Koichi, el maestro de la clase 78, alguien aplicado en todo el tono de la palabra "fiestero" si le preguntaban a quién no lo conocía. Su cabello rubio algo largo junto con su bigote corto y partido por la mitad reforzaban esto pese a ser una creencia estúpida.

—Profesor —un joven de espalda recta, cabello corto, ojos rojizos y un llamativo traje blanco se levantó del pupitre—. ¡Me parece inmoral que venga a dar clases ebrio!

—No estoy, "hip", ebrio... Como sea, que alguien pase y haga todo ese rollo, creo que caeré inconsciente dentro de poco...

Un silencio pesado se elevó sobre la clase 78 entera.   
Por unos segundos Naegi consideró ser el primero en pasar y romper el hielo, pero la oportunidad le fue arrebatada.

"Thirk".  
Un pupitre chilló mientras una 'chica' de cortó cabella anaranjado, ojos verdes no muy intensos pero tampoco tan opacos, una sudadera de verde apagado y falda de dobladillo se levantó y caminó hasta al frente de la pizarra.

La 'chica' tomo una bocanada de aire antes de empezar con lo simple; su nombre y talento. Ya Kizakura seguramente les preguntaría otras cosas más tarde para que se dieran a conocer como clase.

—F-Fujisaki Chihiro, la Estudiante Programadora Definitiva — realmente estaba nerviosa, pero era evidente su valiente esfuerzo.

—Siguente —anunció Koichi sin levantar mucho la vista.

Cierto adolescente con un exagerado pompadur fue quién siguió.

—Ah pues bien, soy Owada Mondo, el Motociclista Definitivo. ¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo con esto?

De tal forma, uno a uno los miembros de la Clase 78 de la Academia Pico de Esperanza pasaron al frente para decir lo más básico sobre sí mismos.

—Kirigiri Kyoko, Detective Definitiva. De antemano les pediré a todos que se ahorren de preguntar como me relaciono con el director.

—Celestia Ludenberg, Apostadora Definitiva.

—Togami Byakuya... Heredero Definitivo—hubo cierto rechazo evidente en la mención del título— Como dijo el tipejo de la motocicleta, ¿podemos acabar con esto rápido?

—Kuwata Leon, Beisbolista Definitivo.

—Asahina Aoi, ¡la Nadadora Profesional Definitiva!

—Oogami Sakura, título de Artista Marcial Definitiva.

—F-Fukawa Touko... Escritora Prodigio Definitiva o-o eso dicen e-ellos...

—¡Hey, aquí Yasuhiro Hagakure o "Supernova", el Clarividente Definitivo de Preparatoria! 

—Yamada Hifumi, pero tienen el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre real, Alpha et Omega. El Autor de Doujinshi Definitivo es mi grandioso título.

—¡Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Estudiante Prefecto Definitivo! ¡Estaré feliz de seguir las reglas de esta instalación junto a todos ustedes!

—Maizono Sayaka, ¡la Idol de Preparatoria Definitiva! ¡Espero, honestamente, llevarme bien con todos aquí!

—¡Soy Enoshima Junko, aunque eso ya deberían saberlo! ¡La Supermodelo Definitiva!

—Ikusaba Mukuro, Soldado Definitiva.

Ikusaba se sobresaltó con el ligero  
—"Wow" —de Naegi.

Koichi miró a la izquierda y derecha del aula, cayendo en cuenta de que aún faltaba alguien.

—Tú, el que tiene una antena en el remolino del cabello, sigues.

Era hora, no más nervios, no más dudas.

Pasando este punto y día, Naegi finalmente podría ver la clase de personas con las que pasaría el resto de su vida escolar.  
Personas con talentos excepcionales que muchos envidiarián, pero que Makoto sólo admirada y sorprendía.

—¡Mucho gusto, soy Naegi Makoto, el Estudiante Afortunado Definitivo!

... ... ...  
... ... ...

—"Bhurr!" —una serie de escalofríos recorrió la columna de un muchacho llamativo por su cabello blanco desaliñado.

—¿Estás bien Nagito-chan?

—Mioda-san... Siento una perturbación...

Conclusión  
Euterpe

Igual que el domingo, el día pasó en un 2x3.

Después de las presentaciones Naegi intento hablar con Ikusaba, zafarse de un Hagakure que no dejaba de disculparse, aguantar unas cuantas bromas de Junko y pasar un rato con Maizono, Asahina y Oogami

—Oye chico —el oso-pin finalmente se encendió después de estar toda la mañana en silencio. No era necesario hablar por radio si no había nadie por los alrededores, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿La academia tiene dormitorios para varones?

—Supongo que sí... ¿Por?

—Hmmm... —Monoegi se mantuvo pensando un rato, podría ser más sencillo vigilar a una posible Mente Maestra—. Creo que nos convendría quedarnos en alguno.

—También lo estába pensando, aunque sería duro dejar a mamá, papá y a Komaru... 

—Tu tranquilo, podrías visitarlos en tardes libres o los fines de semana.

No había nadie alrededor, o eso parecía.

Desde un esquina oculta entre dos arboles que daba vista completa de Naegi, retirándose y hablando solo, estaba Junko Enoshima esperando a que su "equipaje" fuera llevado a los dormitorios.

Normalmente, esto le daría igual o buscaría una forma de causarle una humillación a la persona al grabarlo hablando sólo. ¿Qué había diferente...? ella no podía predecir al chico Naegi.  
Ni lo que estaba hablando ahora, ni lo de esta mañana, nada.

—... Que bicho tan raro —cierta frustración se notó en su tono. Hasta ahora, no hubiera imaginado que algo así fuera posible por causa de algo tan trivial como la "suerte".


End file.
